magirangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 35: Valley of the Gods
is the thirty-fifth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This is the beginning of Magiranger's third and final stage, introducing the Infershia Pantheon. Synopsis Following Blagel's final words, the Magiranger search for a sign of their missing mother as a dark prophecy regarding the return of the gods of Infershia begins to come true. Plot Remembering their father's final words, the siblings talk about their mother being alive. Urara can't see anything in her crystal ball. Urara says they may never see their father but if their mother is alive, they can as she attempts to make contact. Out on Snowgel's shore, as Lunagel returns to Magitopia to tell Magiel of what occurred, Sungel meets with Snowgel to discuss Raigel's cryptic mention of the Hades Gods and is told be wry of a dark aurora that would signal their return. Returning to fight Urara at wit's end, Hikaru tells her to believe in her own power before she angrily leaves. But when Tsubasa brings up the presence of their mother during their fight with Braken, Hikaru uses a memory spell to peak into Kai's memory of that moment that was not an illusion but her 'spirit.' After using the spell with Tsubasa to see the time he and Kai saw they mother in a dream, Hikaru says she is real yet is likely in a situation that can't be detected by them. Stating a place where Urara's feelings for Miyuki is most potent can perfect her ability, Hikaru suggests the place where she was presumed to have been killed. Using his memory spell on Urara once they and her siblings arrive, Hikaru reveals that MagiMother's attack on WolKentaurus momentarily restored his mind and he use that moment to transported her somewhere magically when it appeared he killed her. Touched by Hikaru's words that her mother fought believing in her own skill, never giving up, Urara wants to be like her mother before seeing that she gained a new spell. At the same time, emerging from the rubble of their base of operations, Nai and Mea find a book detailing them and Infreshia's activities. They close the book, realizing it to be the Book of Prophecy as it flies off before they can read a bit ahead to see what the future holds. Fusing to survive the fall from her splintered selves chasing after the book, Vancuria finds herself in the Gods' Valley as the titanic deities begin to awaken. With Wyvern protecting her from getting killed by Cyclops, Vancuria learns the Hades Gods are heading to the surface under Dagon's lead to deliver a message to the surface. With Urara's new spell, the Ozu siblings find their mother in briar vines before the image in the crystal ball is consumed in a dark aurora. Remembering Snowgel's words Hikaru, informs the siblings of the Hades Gods as the sky goes dark with an aurora appearing with the ten gods all appearing on manifested steps. As Dagon tells humanity that they have appeared to pass judgement, with Drake blasting the city, the Ozu siblings refuse to Hikaru's pleas not to interfere as they form MagiLegend. However, Sleipnir defeats MagiLegend and Dagon finishes his proclamation that the surface will suffer divine punishment. The gods leave, with Kai refusing to allow them to get away with it despite Hikaru telling the Ozu siblings that they are not to fight the gods. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: (Although MagiMother is seen in combat, her spells are from Stage 2 and are a flashback) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 38, *'''Pre-Ending Spell: Magi Magi Gigiru (improved divination spell for Urara) **Mandora Boy is glad for MagiBlue's receipt of the spell, but fearful with the Infershia Pantheon making their move *'Opening': The Infershia scene completely changes with a shot of the Infershia Pantheon, as well as new shots of Vancuria/Nai & Mea. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Stage 33: To Infershia, Stage 34: Bonds of Courage, Stage 35: Valley of the Gods and Stage 36: Carrying Out Divine Punishment. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Flashback episode